Two to Tangle
by Bunniix3
Summary: Welcome 2 my life. I am Mitchie Torres & I have a confession. I am in love w/my teacher. As you see my life is not perfect but trust me this is just the beg. What if i told you he was marry & I wasn't going to stop until I have him. Better summary inside


_**Author's note:**_** I know i been making a bunch if new stories but don't worry i will continue them. I am just having a weird writer's block.

* * *

**

_**Summary:**__** Welcome to my life. I am Mitchie Torres and you ...you are nothing compare to me. Now pay close attention because I am not going to repeat my self. This is where the real drama starts ...but this is just the beginning....**_

* * *

*****No matter where you go or what you do, you live your entire life within the confines of your head. ~Terry Josephson*****

** ***********

**8:15 a.m:**

"Mitchie wake the hell up! We are going to be fucking late! Caitlyn screams, shaking my bed while ...what a beautiful world of multitasking? I groan as I got out the bed. My head is pounding and you tripped over your bed covers. Glaring at Caitlyn, I slowly made my way to the bathroom.

**15 minutes later:**

My eyes are red, my face is flushed pink and my brown hair is now black. God hates me....

**13 minutes before:**

Finally I made it to the bathroom without having another of my injuries. I grabbed my toothbrush deciding it would best to rid my breath of the stupid vodka. Facing the mirror, something catch my eye. "AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**10 minutes before:**

"Mitchie just stay calm. We can dye your hair back brown" Caitlyn says to me trying to calm me down. "No!! No!!No! I will not calm the hell down. My hair is Black not brown...BLACK! I know we were kind of drunk but couldn't you have stop me or hit me with the damn liquor bottle?!" "ermmm....I am sorry" Caitlyn says sincerly sitting down next to you near the tub. "Finnee" I mumbled staring at the floor. "It kind of look nice" Caitlyns says to me trying to make me feel better. "Got out' I said laughing a little bit.

After she leaves, you stare at your now black locks. whatever it goes good with the piercing.

**The present:Outside of the class:**

"Mitchie, can you stop glaring at the stupid door and open it!" Caitlyn says from behind me. "Shh...you are ruining the moment" I said as I continue glaring. What so special about music class? Let me tell you...NOTHING!!! "Just go" She says as she playfully shoves me.

**Entering the class:**

Everyone attention is immediately divert to us as we walk in the class. It kind of seems like a zombie movie. A frown immediately makes it way to my face. "Congratulations Ms. Torres and for finding your way to class" A voice says from the front of the class. Standing three feet from me , was a handsome guy who look like he was in his early 20s. He had black hair and hazel eyes and a frown was on his face making him look piss. "Maybe you can draw me a map and make it easier" I said with a smirk. He raises one of his eyebrows and says " and take a seat or would just like to stand there for the whole period?" "Maybe I do ...Maybe I don't..." Caitlyn says smirking as well, a evil glint in her eyes. "Anything for you teac." I said as I walk to my desk. Caitlyn sits directly beside you as he continues his lesson.

**2 minutes later:**

lalalalalalalalalalalal......Gee I am boredddddd.....

**1 minute later:**

What the hell is everyone looking at?

**30 seconds later:**

....ohhhhh...

**5 seconds later:**

EWWWWWWW....."Eww..." I said a little too loud managing to catch the teacher's attention. He raises and eyebrow and I stuck my tongue at him and go back to writing doodles in my book..

**Tweeting time:**

_Simply~Sweet:_ Crazii4Eva: wana skip global & go 2 Starbucks w/tha gurls?

_Crazii4Eva:_Simply~Sweet: Sure Mitch. where 2 meet?

_Simply~Sweet: _ Crazii4Eva: Gurls bathroom,3rd floor near the soda tha rest. Teac. is watchin.

_Crazii4Eva_: Simply~Sweet: kk

_Simply~Sweet: _hanging out in dha class . wondering how i should escape. any thoughts? :-)

**5 minutes later:**

I swore if I don't make it out of here by next period , I chew this bubblegum in your name....

**2 minutes later:**

" , throw away your candy" The teacher says. I roll my eys and say "finnnee" I stand up and walk to the garbage can, spliting the gum in half. I throw half of it in the garbage and kept the under in back of my teeth. I walk back to the teacher and stop in front of him and say " What? do you want to make an inspection in my mouth?" . I smirk and walk back to my seat.

**5 minutes, 3 seconds and 5 microseconds later:**

Tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock...tick...tock........Now you know how it feels to be in prison!

**Tweeting time:**

_Blondebeauty: _In a class with dha Shane Grey of Connect 3~~~ I can die in peace now :-)

_Simply~Sweet: _ Blondebeauty: did sum1 put drugs in Ur lip gloss? wth r u talking about?

_Blondebeauty:_Simply~Sweet: I'm talking about dha fact dat dha Shane Grey is our teacher....duh...& ur supposed to be smart...

**** **Phone has been taken away******

** ** School bell ringgsss****

**2 seconds later:**

"Here your phone, Come by after classes we need to talk" Mr. Grey says to me looking at me serious as he hands me my iphone. I snatch it from his hands and glare at him and say "Whatever" as I walk out off class.

**15 seconds later:**

If there is something I HATE more than being stuck in music class, it having stuff come in three.

* * *

_**Story's note:**_ **_I hope you guys enjoy the story. plz review and tell me if i should continue_**


End file.
